


Your touch and words

by Sleepy boi (Jayden707)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor will cut, Evan can braid hair, Letters to Self, Love Letters, M/M, Musical, Wow I love tree bros, am i doing this right, dear evan hansen - Freeform, first fic, my babes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayden707/pseuds/Sleepy%20boi
Summary: Connor finds Evans letter and finds it hilarious. Connor and Evan then become best friends which is just great!! Later they become more— maybe !!





	1. Meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea of how long I should make this,, Anyway here we go!!

****

“Dear Evan Hansen..” the dark haired male read out. Evan jumped out of his seat as he heard those three words. This wasn’t good. Evan ran to the voice to see Connor Murphy holding the letter. “Hey- uh- that’s my-“ he managed to say as Connor burst out in laughter.

“Holy shit! Man this is..” Connor calmed himself down and tried to hold in a few laughs. “Do you have a thing for my sister?” Connor asked as Evan nervously looked down and attempted to reach the letter but Connor held it up. “N-no! I-it was a joke..” he said as Connor gave the letter back. “What’s the letter for then?”

Evan nervously picked at his nails as he looked at the letter that was for his therapist “It’s.. it’s for nothing. I-I just was..” He didn’t know what to say and if he did lie it’d be obvious. “No one has signed your cast..” Connor said as he quickly got distracted. Evan nodded shyly as he looked around in hopes he’d get out of this awkward situation.

“I’ll sign it.” Evan smiled a bit and passed Connor a sharpie. Connor began to write in huge and messy letters his name. “O-oh.. jeez.. wow.. uh- thanks.” He said as Connor passed the sharpie back. “At least we can now pretend we have friends.”

The bell rung and Connor backed away. “Can we be friends?” Evan asked as he began to shake. He probably seemed pathetic but to Connor he looked pretty cute. “Sure. My number is.. #” Evan quickly wrote it down then set the letter in his bag. “Okay.. I’ll text you later?” Connor didn’t answer and just left. Evan was now alone in the computer lab.

_[1 month later]_

Evan and Connor were now the best of friends. Evan held onto Connor from the back. “Can I braid your hair?” He asked nervously as Connor nodded. “Ev you don’t need to ask me that— you know I love when you braid my hair.” He said as he looked at Evan.

Evan sat down on Connor’s bed as he brushed Connor’s smooth and curly locks. He always found himself smelling Connor’s hair. It was sweet and smelt like strawberries. “Ev why do you do that?” Evan moved away “D-do w-what?” He asked as he set the brush down. “Smell me.. are the drugs making me smell bad?” He asked.

Evan shook his head “No! You smell really good and I just like how you smell.. it’s super sweet and.. nice.” He said as he nervously began to braid Connor’s hair. The taller male smirked as he held out a joint. “Okay. If you say so.” He said as he took a few hits and Evan tugged on his hair “Connor!” He yelled and half whined. 


	2. Lips and smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow I’m updating more bc I suddenly come up with ideas durning rehearsal. So yeah!! I hope you enjoy this short chapter

Connor felt a tug on his hair and coughed the smoke out as he coughed more. Evan instantly felt bad and began to repeat ‘I’m sorry!’ for 5 minutes straight. Connor smiled “Calm down Ev. It’s okay you just startled me..” Evan eyed the joint “I told you to not smoke more than one drug a week! You smoked two days ago!”

Connor found Evan being upset pretty amusing and even the way Evan said it was funny. “I know I’m sorry but it calms me..” he said as he took another hit and closed his eyes. Evan rushed off the bed and grabbed his backpack. “Evan please don’t do this!”

Evan huffed as he put his stuff in the bag and put his backpack on to hug him. As Evan made his way to the door, Connor did something. Something he’d never done before. Connor held onto Evan tightly “Please stay.. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you stay. I don’t want to be alone.”

Evan blushed from the sudden embrace and seemed to lean into the hug. “Okay..” He said shyly and held onto Connor. Connor seemed pretty happy that Evan liked it then began to think back. When they met Evan couldn’t talk without looking like a mess or stuttering. Evan would even stop himself from talking at times but now Evan seemed better—happier even.

Evan took his backpack off and set it down by the door. He held his arms out which meant he wanted to be carried and Connor picked Evan up. Evan would usually squeal and laugh but this time he just hid his face in the crook of Connor’s neck. He felt his lips rub against it but he technically wasn’t kissing it.. right?

Connor set Evan on the bed where Evan sat on his lap. The two were silent until Connor spoke “Were those kisses you gave me?” Connor asked curiously. Evan turned bright red from pure embarrassment and shook his head “N-n-no! W-why w-would I-I ki..kiss you?” Evan said as he looked down and Connor frowned. “Okay..” He said as he laid back on his bed and Evan got off his lap.

Connor pulled Evan over and kissed his cheek. Evan turned to a bright red “Y-you m..missed!”


	3. Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short.. sorry about that but I’ll post a new chapter tomorrow.

__Connor looked at Evan “I What?” He asked clearly confused. “N-nothing..” Evan responded as he nervously looked down. “Don’t worry about it..” he said as he covered his bright red face.

Connor groaned “Please let me see your cute face. You’re so cute when you’re blushing and flustered.” Evans ears turned pink as well and he hesitantly moved his hands out of his face. “I meant you missed my—“ He was suddenly cut off by the feeling of Connor’s lips on his.

Evan tried to say something which ended up making a vibration in the kiss. Connor quickly dismissed it and closed his eyes as he kissed Evan. Evan quickly melted as Connor kissed him deeply and held him close. Evan felt safe with Connor and he loved it. Evan didn’t want it to end as he hesitantly kissed Connor back.

After a couple of moments the two pulled away and slowly opened their eyes. “Wow..” they both said at the same times and they heard a loud laugh come from the door. It was Jared and he rushed in. “Hey school shooter! Tree lover.” He said as he continued to laugh. “I fucking knew it. Of course you two became a thing.” He said as he sat on the seat on a desk.

Evan looked at Jared. “What are you doing here? How did you know where Connor lived? How—“ Connor shushed him with another kiss. Evan blushed deeply as he covered his face to hide the blush. Connor looked at Jared. “How did you get in?” He asked then Jared shrugged “Through the window. I waved to Zoe and she opened it for me.” He said smiling “It’s not fair that you took away my Evan before I kissed him.”

Connor held Evan closely. “He’s mine.” He said and Evan gasped then pushed Connor away. “I.. I..” Jared stood up and so did Connor. Evan didn’t know what to do and he ran out the Murphy house


End file.
